The Six
by Amyrose1864
Summary: Harry has hidden protectors that he didn't even know about. They weren't ordinary witches and wizards either. Children of the big three, Athena and Aphrodite are in Hogwarts, on a quest to help out in the war that they know is coming. Fighting monsters that are on Volemorts side. Hogwarts is in for a godly surprise!
1. Introduction

Olympus was in chaos. The big three agreed with eachother, along with Athena, Aphrodite, Ares and Hectate. "This, Tom Riddle, has found a way to escape death! We need to put an end to him!" Hades shouted angrily.

"He has also obtained the trust of monsters. The wizarding world is not prepared for them and neither is the prophecied child, he needs protection!" Athena added.

"Do you have a plan, Athena?" Zeus asked.

The Gods and Goddesses turned to her, she thought for a few moments. "Anyone who could take control of monsters and use it for evil, must be elimanated. We can't do it ourselves because of the prophecy and the child will have the power to do it. It needs protection but it would create unnecessary fuss if we use an adult. We need children that would be the same age as the child, it wouldn't be suspicious that way when they befriend them. But the children would have to be powerful demigods as they would be the only ones strong enough to get rid of the monsters." She slowly truned her head to her father and uncles. "The most powerful children would be from you three and would have to be blessed by hectate, like the muggleborn witches and wizards." Hades and Poseidon looked at Zeus, who looked at his daughter in anger, Athena didn't falter.

"Like father, like daughter." Ares whispered to Aphrodite, she nodded her head in amusement.

Two years later, four children were born to the big three. Hades had two, Poseidon and Zeus had one each. Aphrodite had a child to be part of the quest and Athena had one a year later than the rest.

Zeus had a daughter that was blessed by Hectate, Aphrodite and Athena. Smart, beautiful and powerful. She was the third oldest.

Poseidon had a son that was blessed by Hectate and Demeter. Powerful and was good with plants.

Hades had a son and a daughter that were both blessed by Hectate and Hermes. Sneaky, cunning and were powerful. They were the oldest two.

Aphrodite had a daughter that was blessed by both Hectate and Demeter. Beautiful, good with plants.

Athena had a daughter that was blessed by Hectate and Aphrodite. Beautiful, smart and had more power than Aphrodite's daughter.

* * *

16 years later

Voldemort was defeated but no one was happy, except Hades, partly. Voldemort managed to form an alliance with the greek monsters. The Demi god's had to go back to Hogwarts and protect Harry Potter once again, but from a new a threat. To say that the kids were annoyed would be an understatement. One, they each had to act the way Chiron told them to. Two, they still had no clue to who their Godly parent was.

But good things came from defeating the-man-who-swore-he-could-live-forever. Even Hades, had to admit that too many innocent magical lives had been taken, mostly because Hecatate was furious that children and adults, she had blessed with magic, died. It wasn't their time.

Hades, with the help of a few others, resurrected the people who died in the war. Fred, Remus, Tonks, Sirius and many others came back.

Two sat at the Gryffindor table, one sat Ravenclaw, one at Hufflepuff and two at Slytherin. They have had close calls but nothing so far. No warnings off of the God's or Chiron, probably meant that the God's were busy arguing or something or their was no danger yet. The demigods were getting antsy, waking up earlier than everyone else and trying not to make a sound when they leave the dorms just so they could go train in the ROR. Then they would have to sneak back in, shower and get dressed for classes or get ready to do whatever people would think they do.

* * *

At the Slytherin table, a girl complained.

"I can't keep up this act, it's like Aphrodite just went overboard with love spells."

The boy snorted at his friend and reminded her "Yes well, we all got our covers from Chiron, we can't act like ourselves..."

"But we can keep our first names! It makes no sense." She whispered to him harshly.

He rolled his eyes and saw someone walk into the hall, "Your boyfriend's coming over." He said mockingly as she scowled.

"Can't wait till this is over... Hey Drakypoo!"

Draco sat next to her and said dully "Parkinson... Zabini." Blaise nodded his head in greeting.

* * *

The two at Gryffindor were not sitting next to eachother. One was talking to Dean and Seamus about potion incidents. "At least I never lost my eyebrows due to a potion blowing up directly in my face, Seamus."

"C'mon Neville, that was first year." The Irish boy groaned.

"You are never gonna live it down, mate." Dean commented.

The other was talking to her best friends, Harry and Ron. "Hermione, why must you burn perfectly good food? You do it every time at dinner." Ron couldn't understand it.

"Ron, it might be down to family tradition or a religion. Can't you just accept that? She's been doing it since we knew her." Harry stepped in, he could see that Hermione had gotten more angry over the past few months, he didn't want her doing something that she'd regret or see Ron getting humiliated by her.

"It's a sign of respect, I was told to do it by my family. They have been doing it for generations and I am not going to stop doing it just because you don't understand." She snapped quietly, not wanting to create a scene.

The four all felt their emotions get the better of them. They had to leave whatever environment was making them annoyed and right now, it was the great hall. Luckily, they could leave the room whenever they wanted. Neville excused himself and went to Hermione and asked "Hermione, could you help me with the potions essay? I'm not understanding much of it." He was relieved when she agreed to do it now.

"Let's go to the Library. It would be more quiet." He could hear Harry and Ron groan. She got up and they walked as fast as they could to the ROR, so they could relieve some anger on test dummies.

Blaise made the excuse that he was tired and left to do the same.

Pansy mentally screamed as she told Draco "I'm going bathe, I have been surrounded by Mudbloods all day and want to cleanse myself from their germs." She felt that she couldn't leave fast enough.

* * *

Luna was at the Ravenclaw table. She had several pieces of parchment on the table, she never thought about her drawings meaning anything. She didn't pay attention to it and just thought that they were doodles. If she did she would have realised that the drawings were either buildings or battle plans. Now people think that Luna was more crazier than ever as they looked at the parchments, she didn't do that the years before.

* * *

On the Hufflepuff table, Hanna was in a similar stituation. But instead of the battle plans, she was planning a dress for the final battle anniversary ball. She had plans for the demi gods, she was planning on getting them a partner and was already designing Luna's, Hermione's and Pansy's dresses. Hermione and Fred, possibly. Neville and Luna, definetely. Pansy and Ron, possibly. Blaise and herself, cute. Luna and Hanna were the calmest out of the six. She also didn't think too much of what she was doing.

* * *

In Olympus, the God's and Goddesses were watching them. "The monsters are coming. They don't know what their powers are and won't until we claim them. The kids are already showing signs of who their parents are! Luna is creating battle plans and Hanna is pairing soulmates together." Poseidon told the others.

"Agreed." The word rang out in the throne room.

"Zeus?" They turned their heads to the God of the skies.

"We will do it tomorrow."


	2. The revealing of Half bloods

The six children didn't know that they were going to be claimed the next day. Nor, did they know that they were going to be claimed in front of an audience and have a special visitor come and explain everything, properly, to the school. And, they also didn't know that four of them were related to eachother.

In the Ravenclaw common room, Luna was just heading down to breakfast when her path was blocked by Cho Chang and a few other Ravenclaws.

"Can I help you?" Luna asked politely.

"You need to stop acting like a weirdo. You are worse than before." Cho spat.

"I do not know what you're talking about." The blonde told her.

"I'm talking about the fact that you have been writing weird shit on pieces of parchment and drawing buildings that don't look normal and won't ever exist! You don't even write in english!"

That caught her attention. 'Buildings? No! That can't be! Am I being claimed?'

"HEY! I am talking to you!" Cho shouted and brought Luna back to the present.

"Sorry, as much as I would love to chat. I've got to go down to breakfast because I have to talk to someone after and I don't want to be hungry." And with that, she pushed the girl aside gently and skipped down to breakfast.

* * *

Hannah was already down at breakfast and her fellow Hufflepuff, Susan Bones, was chatting away. Hannah wasn't really paying attention as she was looking at the man, in a wheelchair, at the staff table. 'Chiron?! No! That can not be Chiron! Hannah don't be stupid, he is at camp.' She mentally scolded herself.

"Hannah! Are you even listening to me?!" Susan clicked her fingers in front of the girl's face.

Hannah jumped back to reality, "What?"

Susan rolled her eyes and asked "Are Pansy, Luna and Hermione paying you to design and make their gowns for the ball?" The blonde frowned at the red head.

Her friend huffed and looked at Justin Finch Fletchley. Justin snickered and pointed to the pieces of parchment that she was drawing on. She looked at the pieces and saw that they had drawings on different dresses for each of the girls, she turned them over and saw on the back of the drawings for Pansy were a list of different boys that would be a good suitor for her. The same for Hermione, Luna and herself. 'Oh my Gods! This is not happening! Am I being claimed as the daughter of ...' Susan and Justin looked at the girl who zoned out, once again. They shrugged at eachother and decided to leave her until the end of breakfast, or until she snapped back.

* * *

Pansy and Blaise walked in with Draco Malfoy. Blaise at his left and Pansy clinging to his arm on his right. The girl noticed that her friend was trying hard to laugh and vowed to hit him harder when they trained. As they all sat down at the Slytherin table, Blaise looked up at the teacher's table and was shocked at what he saw. It was lucky that Pansy was on his right as Malfoy sat in between him and Goyle. He elbowed her in the ribs and she shot him a dirty look. "What?!" She hissed.

"Look at the big table. Tell me who you see that shouldn't be here." He told her quietly.

Pansy huffed and scanned the large table, her eyes landed on... 'Wait! That can't be...' she thought to herself and did a double take and pinched herself to see if this was a dream. She realised it was real and looked at Zabini. "What, in the holy depths of Tarturus, is Chiron doing here?!" She asked quietly and frantically.

"Well, now I know I am not going crazy. I have no idea what he is doing here! But if we are acting like this then..." They both paled as they thought the same thing.

"Uh oh. She is going to flip!"

"You need to go tell her! I'll cover for you."

Pansy agreed and rushed out of the great hall, surprisingly, without anyone noticing.

* * *

Neville was walking out of the Gryffindor common room as Pansy was rushing towards him. "Longbottom! Need to talk to you and Granger, NOW!"

He saw how desperate she looked and realised that it was important news. He went back in and saw Hermione with Harry and Ron coming towards him. 'Easy enough.' He thought as he went to grab her hand wrist. He started dragging her away and told the boys "I need to borrow her for a few minutes. You can have her back soon." They climbed out of the portrait and they were both grabbed by Pansy, who then started dragging them to an abandoned hallway.

"Would someone please tell me, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DRAGGING ME!?" Hermione yelled.

"Sorry, Hermione. Pansy said that she needed to talk to us." Neville apologised.

She snapped her neck to the Slytherin and raised an eyebrow.

"You are both so lucky that I put up silencing charms and notice-me-not charms. Chiron is here." There was a long silence.

Neville and Hermione kept staring at eachother and then at Pansy and back again. "Chiron, as in the one who has a horses ass or someone who is named Chiron and has no relation to us what so ever?!" Hermione questioned, despite already knowing the answer.

"Got it right first try."

"What is he doing here?" Neville asked.

"Hopefully, bringing us home." The brunette muttered.

"Agreed." The other two stated.

"Someone needed to tell before you freaked out infront of the whole student body." Hermione smiled greatfully at Pansy.

"Alright, ladies. Back into characters, unfortunately." Neville told them and they both groaned. "C'mon, we have to, remember. We are on a quest." He added distastefully.

Pansy canceled the charms and walked away first to give them the all clear.

"Today is going to be hell, isn't it?" Hermione asked rhetorically.

The boy just snickered and nodded, he put an arm round her shoulder and pulled her along before she willingly walked along with him, to the great hall. He put his arm down and they both walked normally into the hall, they noticed Chiron and looked back to eachother. Hermione raised an eyebrow and Neville just shrugged. She walked and sat down next to Harry, opposite Ron and Ginny. He sat down next to Seamus, across from Dean.

* * *

Hermione woke up in a bad mood and it had only gotten worse when Ron decided to pick an arguement, before she had her morning coffee and strawberries, and her mood worsened when, Neville dragged her away and Pansy told them about Chiron being in the school. Now, she had to deal with Ron being a pig, Ginny gossiping about, whatever, I mean she loved Ginny like a sister but she could be so annoying. And Harry was talking about quidditch practices. She was starting to lose her patience. Hermione couldn't understand why she was so angry this morning. She thought that maybe her daily coffee would help but it didn't, neither did her favourite fruits.

Pansy, Blaise and Neville all felt suddenly annoyed with everything, they didn't understand why the had the sudden mood swing.

Luna and Hannah both felt suddenly awake.

They all looked around to see eachother, wondering if someone felt the same thing.

Hermione's eyes caught Hannah's, they understood what the other had felt. Neville's met Pansy's and Blaise's met Luna's, they all understood.

Outside, the sky darkened and the lake became restless. The owlery was loud, the room filled with the screeches from owls. The shadows in the hall became more sinister. The students at the Hufflepuff table became a bit more aware of the people around them and their hearts beated faster. The whole school became aware of the sudden storm outside and the darkness filling the hall. Power flowed through the demigods. Their senses heightened and emotions went to overdrive.

Hermione tried to calm herself and her friends noticed.

"Hermione, are you ok?" Ginny asked worriedly.

Ron tried to talk with food still in his mouth and Harry was trying to comfort her.

* * *

In Olympus, the Gods watched the scene unfold. Their heads snapped to Zeus, he winced slightly and said "Oops. Maybe we should have claimed them earlier." The parents of the kids watched as the it worsened.

Hectate thought to herself 'Maybe blessing them with magic made them stronger than the other sired heroes.'

* * *

The Professor's turned their attention to six of their students.

Neville was breathing heavily and his friends were attempting to calm him down.

Pansy and Blaise were frowning, like always, but their jaws were clenched and the hands were balled into fists, that's what gave them away that something was wrong.

Hermione looked like she was in pain, she was actually using all of her willpower trying not scream.

Luna was scribbling on parchment, battleplans and buildings, it turned into a giant mess because she had so many plans forming in her head.

Hannah was feeling the power of love. Students who were dating or were in love, so many, Hannah sensed it and was smiling, whilst desperately trying not scream in joy. People thought she looked crazy with how big her smile was.

The storm got stronger and the lake got fierce. Lightening was striking and waves got bigger. The owls were going insane. Justin asked Susan out on a date. The shadows became menacing but comforting to two Slytherins.

The water in goblets starting to ripple, the magical sky in the hall was becoming affected(or is it effected?) aswell, thunder clouds started to form above the students. The ghosts felt a pulling force towards the hall, like being sucked into a vacuum. Peeves allowed himself to be pulled, it's not like he could die again. Chiron was watching with interest but wasn't interfering. He didn't want to be struck by lightening, drowned in anything with water, being attacked by the dead or by owls, and he did not want to be influenced with love.

Neville felt a tugging sensation in his gut and the water, from drinks, shot out from the water goblets, drenching people that were close enough to them.

Hermione couldn't hold back anymore and screamed "SHUT UP!" Lightening struck the tables from the 'magical' sky. Burn marks were left where the bolts struck.

The ghosts crashed the party and bowed down to Blaise and Pansy, the two looked at eachother wide eyed.

Luna had calmed down on the plans as the inspiration left her. She had ran out of parchment and drew on the table.

Hannah felt the love die down and breathed a sigh of relief. 'I don't want to feel that much love again!' She complained mentally.

Everything had calmed down for the six teens. It was only then that they realised that people were looking above their heads. Each of them looked up and saw them. Hermione had a lightening bolt above her, Neville had a trident, Blaise and Pansy had crowns of fire floating above them, Luna had an owl flying above her and Hannah had a heart.

Each symbol faded slowly.

They had been claimed.

"What the BLOODY HELL WAS THAT!?" Ron broke the silence.

It was then, that Chiron stood and said "Hermione Granger, Daughter of Zeus, God of the skies. Neville Longbottom, Son of Poseidon, God of the seas. Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson, Children of Hades, God of the dead. Luna Lovegood, Daughter of Athena, Goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. And finally, Hannah Abbott, Daughter of Aphrodite, Goddess of love and beauty."

As each of them was called out, the demigods bowed in respect.

"Now you six can quit complaining about not being claimed."


	3. Explanations

The great hall, for once, was stunned into silence. The demigods were the only ones standing.

"Well, this is awkward." Hanna winced.

"Yeah, I think that might be a bit too soon to say that Han." Luna told the girl, plastering the same expression.

"Can someone explain what just happened?!" Draco exclaimed.

"I think that I should explain. If you don't mind Albus?" Chiron asked.

"That might be easier." Dumbledore agreed.

"You all know of the Greek Gods, you know who they are and what powers they possess. The Gods are real and so are their sired heroes. I am the Chiron that trained Hercules to become a hero. These six children are kids from six Olympians, four of which come from the big three. What you just saw was them being claimed by their Olympian parent..." Chiron was cut off by the Halfbloods.

"Ha, you four are cousins!" Hanna laughed and Luna joined in.

"We're the children of the big three!" Hermione and Pansy screeched in unison.

"This actually explains alot." Neville stated.

Blaise was still in shock when he said "Pansy is my sister... Hades is our father."

"Ha ha, you have death breath as your father." Luna sang.

"Whatever, wise girl." Blaise smirked at Luna's pout.

"I thought for sure that 'Mione was a daughter of Athena." Neville looked towards said girl.

"Thanks, seaweed brain." Hermione said offendedly.

"Sorry sparky, but I actually thought the same." Pansy told her.

"Luna is the one in Ravenclaw." Hermione stated the obvious.

"True." The others muttered.

"Atleast we knew that Hanna was a daughter of Aphrodite, that was obvious." Pansy added and everyone but Hanna nodded in agreement.

"How did you... nevermind." Hanna thought about it and realised they were right. She was worse than Lavender and Pavarti when people were in love.

"Hmm, wonder what Clarisse is gonna look like when we tell we her that we were claimed and who our parents are." Blaise laughed and the others snorted.

Chiron watched the six and coughed to get their attention. Their snapped towards the Centaur.

"Sorry Chiron." They apologised.

The teachers resisted the urge to say to the other students 'You should learn to give us that respect.'

"You're telling me that Mudblood, Looney and Longbottom are children of the Gods?!" Draco started laughing and was joined by a few Slytherins.

"Excuse you!" "Goddess' exist too, you know!" Hanna and Luna exclaimed.

"Malfoy, if you don't shut up I'm going to send your ass straight to Tartarus." Pansy added, to the shock of everyone, besides the campers.

"Why are you here Chiron?" Neville asked.

"It's about your quest." He started, "They are coming very soon. You must be ready for them."

"We have been waiting for ages. Of course we're ready." Blaise said smugly.

"There is something else you should know, and it is bad news..."

The demigods looked at eachother with curiousity in their eyes. "What's going on Chiron?" Blaise's smug look became a serious.

Everyone at Hogwarts were curious to hear the so called bad news.

"Luke has turned against the camp and the gods, I have no doubt that he will be coming here for the six of you, hoping that you would join his cause."

There was an uproar from the six.

"What?! Luke would never... he..." Hermione was shocked.

"Why would he do this?!" Neville was becoming angry.

"He hates the gods, his father... after he failed that quest..." Hanna couldn't comprehend why Luke would come to this.

"His father was never around. He hates that the gods don't claim most of their children, he feels as if they don't care about us and we are just their soldiers to manipulate and use till we're not useful to them anymore." Luna said sadly.

"Luke has hated his father since he failed the quest and he hasn't been allowed to go on another one, no one has, besides us. This is our second quest, even if it's basically the same as our last one." Pansy added.

"What was your first quest?" Lavender wondered.

"To protect Harry Potter and help him defeat Voldemort. The god's knew of the prophecy surrounding Harry and knew that they couldn't intervene with fate..." Blaise was cut off by Pansy.

"And the fact that our father hated that Voldemort found a way to cheat death..."

"We had to keep you alive. How do think that people came back from the dead? Too much innocent, magical blood was spilled. Our father, with the help of the godess of magic, managed to bring everyone that died in the second war, back to life. Consider it a reward." Blaise finished.

"Just so you know, Harry. I didn't fake being your friend, that was my own choice. You also made the quest really difficult." Hermione added.

The Gryffindors laughed at the last bit, knowing it to be true. The teachers smiled at the kids, they knew that the golden trio were going to be ok.

"What's your quest now?" Harry questioned with narrowed eyes.

"Voldemort managed to get monsters on his side and now their pissed that he's gone, so they are now coming after you, aswell as us, and we have to protect you once again. You don't know how thankful I am that you aren't going to be helping us fight them."

"What makes you think that we aren't going to help you?" Ron asked.

"Several reasons. One of them being, you can't because you haven't been trained like we have, and you would die in an instant. You guys don't have the strength we do. We were literally born for this."

"And the fact that you gave no idea what we would be facing." Neville added.

"Who is this Luke guy?" Sirius asked from the teachers table.

"He is... was a camper like us, a son of Hermes. He was the one that helped Luna and I into camp. I ran from my mother and went off on my own. Luke found me and we went off together before we found Luna, who ran from her dad and step mum, we tried to find our way to camp whilst avoiding monsters. We were then found by a Satyr named Grover, he led us to camp half blood but he got a bit lost when we were so close. We were attacked by teh Cyclopses we were running from..."

Luna carried on from Hermione. "Mione helped us by trying to fight the Cyclopses, she almost died protecting us. The Olympians put up a barrier, with a tree that she almost died under, after she was dragged to the camp by Luke, Grover and I. She was in the infirmary for two weeks, practically comatosed. We would be dead if it wasn't for her."

"I can't believe Luke would do this. He was our friend and..." Harry got up from his seat and brought Hermione into a hug.

"He's going to pay for betraying us." Pansy growled.

"Luke was the best fighter at camp. How do we go against him?" Neville wondered out loud.

"Six against one, well, only if the daughter of Love and Beauty is up for it." Blaise smirked in Hanna's direction.

"He is going to be screwed. But can I design some outfits that would make us look badass?" She asked.

"Sure, Han. Make sure we would be able to actually fight in them." Luna told her.

Hanna smiled brightly.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Remus asked from his place next to Sirius.

"Yes. If anyone sees something that is not ordinary in the wizarding world, go to one of the six. Don't go near it. And do not try and prank them, they get ideas from the Stoll twins which would be bad for everyone involved." Chiron informed them.

"The Stolls are worse than the Weasley twins." Hermione added.

The Slytherins immediately stopped their ideas.


	4. Trying to understand

"What monsters do you all face?" Remus asked curiously. Everyone was still in the great hall, waiting to ask questions to the teens they thought they knew everything about.

"Every monster in greek mythology basically. We can't say the names though." Luna answered.

"Why? Hermione and Dumbledore always said that fear of a name on increases fear of the thing itself." Harry questioned with a frown.

"Cause, names have power where we come from. We say the name and the monster gets stronger." Blaise unconsciously rubbed his arm as he spoke.

"The same with the gods. They're listening some of the time but know when another god or demigod say their name, when I say Zeus..." Lightning struck outside after Hermione said the name, "That can happen. Even when you say something about them. Mr. D makes that mistake, on purpose."

"Why don't the gods claim their kids? You said earlier that most kids don't get claimed by their godly parent." A little first year Hufflepuff wondered.

The demigods had a look of pain flash on their faces, trying to figure out how to word the answer. Even Chiron winced.

"The gods have... alot of children, well... everyone but the Big Three. We don't understand why but some people think that they're too busy or think it's safer for them to not be claimed..." the group winced again as they knew what Hanna was gonna say the next thought would be, "and people like Luke think that they... just don't care about us and will only claim us if they feel like it or just needed a job done."

On Olympus, the gods frowned. It was bad enough that they weren't allowed to visit their because of the law Zeus created, but why didn't they claim their other children? They couldn't remember.

"I thought that Zeus and Poseidon had alot of kids in mythology?" A muggleborn Ravenclaw, not believing what she was being told, asked smugly.

Neville was the one to tell her, "They did, but World War two was basically a war between their kids. The God of the dead against his two brothers. After The God of the sky and my father won, they made an oath, to never sire any more heroes, on the River Styx." Thunder was heard outside. "An oath made on the river is very serious. Bad things would happening if they ever broke it. But I think they managed to take it back, just this once. Harry needed strong protectors, so they sired us as they are the strongest gods. But, I don't think that the Godess of Marriage is liking Mione right now, so something bad might happen to her." The others felt a bit of sympathy but was overpowered when they laughed.

Hermione paled at the thought.

"Why?" Ginny was curious.

"She is married to my father..." Hermione remembered someone instantly, "But I wonder how Persephone would feel if she saw Pansy and Blaise?"

The two siblings stopped laughing instantly. "Oh crap!"

"You three have the worst people hating you!" Hanna laughed harder with Neville and Luna.

"Better than having spiders coming near me though wise girl!" Blaise shouted to the Ravenclaw. She stopped laughing and shivered. He smirked.

"I wonder what it's like being in a cabin with gossiping girls that wear lots of make up, perfume, hairspray and flirt with anything that speaks." Hanna glared at Pansy.

"I thought that Neville and Luna would dislike eachother because their parents eachother. And that Hermione and Neville would be constantly arguing like their parents do." Hanna commented.

"Hermione and Neville are basically the same as one other, they know how to make the other angry but don't use it and avoid anything that would cause an arguement. And Luna may look like her mum, but doesn't act like her." Blaise added.

Cho finally coming out of her shock that she bullied and demigod asked, "You guys mentioned someone called Clarisse, who is she?"

Hermione answered "She is the daughter of the God of war. She basically bullies everyone at camp and think that her cabin is better than every other camper. She has yet to beat me, Luna and the siblings over there. She gets very angry when she loses. Hanna doesn't get into the fights, she practices anything else." The blonde Hufflepuff shrugged, she didn't want to end up in the infirmary.

"What about the camp?" Pavarti asked.

"Camp Half Blood. The safest place for people like us to go, if you can survive the journey. We train there, you can stay all year, like us, or return for the summer like most campers. We have cabins for every Olympian. Hermione will be on her own, in the cabin built for children of her father. Pansy and Blaise will be in the cabin built for children of their father. I will be in the one built for me and the children of my father. Luna will be bunking with her half siblings and Hanna will be in the cabin full of gossip girls." The latter scowled at Neville. "We learn to fight with weapons, fight hand to hand combat, running, hunting, canoeing for me as I suck at everything else, kidding I am good with most things as I trained, archery is not on the list though. We have a climbing wall the clashes together and pours down lava, that thing almost flattened me the first lot of times I try to defeat it. Managed it after a while and can still beat it."

"Lava?!" Many people exclaimed.

"Well, yeah. What else would it be?" The demigods showed a look of complete seriousness, many of them agreed not to try and provoke them.

"We fight for survival. Have done since we were kids. We came to camp when Blaise and I were nine, Luna was seven and Luke was eleven. Neville was eight along with the others. We came in the same year but a different times." Hermione told the school.

Everyone was gobsmacked at the stuff that the six teens had to do.

A third year Gryffindor spoke up. "What about the Titans?" The room instantly became colder and everyone shivered. "Kronos was the king Titan and he ate his kids but threw them up when he was given something to eat a few years later. And Zeus, Poseidon and Hades killed him by cutting him up into little pieces. Was all that true?"

Many people had a look of disgust when the kid mentioned the eating his own kids part. "His remains are in a coffin and had been placed in the depths of Tarturas for over a millennia. There is still a debate on when he will rise again to try and destroy Olympus and the Gods." Neville informed their audience.

"Isn't he supposed to be dead?" Padma Patil asked.

"The stuff we face don't die. We can defeat them but they can't die, they come back. The Gods are immortal and so are the Titans." Hanna stated quietly.

An overly curious Hufflepuff asked, "So how does the birthing stuff work? Does it work tye normal way or what?"

The six paled as they remembered asking the same question during a winter solstice meeting. Aphrodite didn't dare touch that subject but Ares was the one to tell them everything. "Not it! You're it!" The six shouted out and ended up pointing to Blaise as he was the last one to shout out.

"vlasfimíes." He cursed making everyone look at him weirdly. He told the school everything Ares told them about the process..."And you end up on the doorstep of your father's house if your mother was a goddess. Otherwise , it's the normal way when your mother is a mortal."

The school had a look of shock on their faces, the six were banging their heads on the table to get rid of the memory of being told by the god of war. Chiron watched the campers in amusement.

Lavender, being the gossip that she was, wanted to find out about how the romance stuff works. "So, how does the dating work? I mean, you guys are all related in some way, right?"

The group looked at Hanna, in sync with eachother. "It's kinda complicated. Only Neville, Hermione, Pansy and Blaise are related to eachother because their fathers are brothers. But God's and Goddess' don't have actual DNA. Athena is the daughter of Zeus but that doesn't make Hermione her sister or anything. We don't exactly understand it ourselves though. But we do know that those four are cousins. The people in each of our cabins at camp are our half siblings." Everyone had a look of concentration on their faces, trying to figure out what Hanna just said.

Padma, the twin in Ravenclaw, said "So, if Luna dated Neville, that would be fine. But if Hermione dated Neville, it would be incest, in a way?"

The six nodded.

Someone from Slytherin spoke up. "Are you really the Chiron from Mythology? The one that trained Hercules?"

Chiron smiled at the second year Slytherin. "Yes, I am. The God's offered me immortality as long as I am needed for teaching young demigods."

"You'll always be needed Chiron!" The demigods stated in unison.


End file.
